Hurt
by ChocolateOranges
Summary: She wakes up from her comma and looks for Aizen. He said Aizen was a traitor, she didn't believe him and called him a liar. She didn't know that's the last thing he'll hear from her...


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Author Notes: ''- thoughts

Also, Rukia is the 13th division's vice-captain because I want her to be. This could be somewhere in the Arrancar arc (I think) because that's the time period Rukia first released her zanpakutou. Also, Ichigo is the 5th division's captain. BTW, Shirou-chan and Rukia-chan and will be OOC because… I don't really know but they will be. I'm sorry if that's going to be a problem.

---

"Hinamori-chan has been sleeping in a comma for a while now, hasn't she?" Matsumoto asked her taichou.

"Yeah, she has."

'I wonder when she'll wake up…' Hitsugaya thought.

---

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya went back to the fourth division to visit Hinamori five days after their last visit. When they got there, she already woke up. Matsumoto hugged her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"I missed you Hinamori-chan!"

"I do too, Matsumoto-san. Now can you please let go? I can't… breathe!" Hinamori said, her voice muffled by Matsumoto's chest. When Matsumoto let go, she asked, "Where's Aizen-taichou?"

"He… isn't here, Hinamori-chan."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He's not here becaue…" 'I can't believe that she didn't even say anything to taichou…' Matsumoto thought.

"Hinamori, he betrayed us. He was the reason Kuchiki was almost killed, the reason you've been in a comma and the reason why C-"

"He can't be the reason to all bad things that happened! You're lying! Ichimaru-taichou… it's all his fault! He manipulated Aizen-taichou in to doing the bad things you've seen him do!"

"No, he wasn't. Aizen's the one-"

"Get out, Hitsugaya-kun! Get out! You have no right of saying all those bad things to Aizen-taichou, you liar!"

Hitsugaya was shocked from what he heard but still did what Hinamori wants him to do. He flash stepped out of the room and went to wherever his feet will take him. Matsumoto looked at Hinamori and followed her taichou.

"Matsumoto-san, wait!" Hinamori called

---

Hitsugaya wasn't looking where he was going anymore and didn't care if he bumped in to somebody. He just wanted to be alone and think about what Hinamori told him. Since he wasn't looking where he was going, he bumped in to somebody and fell on his bottom.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kuchiki-fukutaichou." Rukia helped him stand up to his feet and started to walk away. "Wait!" Rukia turned stopped and turned around. "I know this might sound weird but… could you come with me?"

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"Do you know a place where it's quiet?"

"Yeah, follow me." Rukia took Hitsugaya to the place where she always goes when she needed a place to think, the place near her division. "Well, this is it."

"Thank you." Hitsugaya sat under a tree and looked at the river thoughtfully. He can still hear Hinamori telling him to leave.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, is something the matter?"

"Uh… no, nothing's the matter." Rukia sat down beside Hitsugaya and looked at the river too. There was silence until Rukia spoke.

"I heard that Hinamori-fukutaichou is awake."

"I visited her a while ago." Hitsugaya said, clenching his fists.

"Did something bad happen while you were there?"

"No, nothing happened."

"Then why are you clenching your fists?"

Hitsugaya sighed and decided to tell Rukia what happened. "Hinamori still thinks that he's innocent. I told her all the things that he did but she didn't believe me. She said I was a liar… and told me to leave. I can't believe that she still worships him. Darn that Aizen!"

"Maybe she still needs time to understand that he's a traitor. She's still upset about what happened. Who wouldn't be? Aizen was her taichou, after all."

"He almost killed her!" Hitsugaya continued, "He killed everyone in Central 46 and almost killed you. She didn't believe any of that. He made her trust him and then kills her."

"But she's not dead, is she?" a familiar voice said

"Aizen!" Hitsugaya said as he took out Hyourinmaru. "What are you doing here?"

"That is something you don't have to know." Aizen said as he appeared right in front of Hitsugaya and stabbed him. Fortunately, he blocked the attack and jumped back so that there was distance between them. "I thought I killed you, Hitsugaya-taichou. I guess you survived." he said as he attacked Hitsugaya again. He dodged it and attacked.

"Kuchiki, send a message to all captains and vice-captains that Aizen's here."

"Hai." Rukia tracked down all the captains and vice-captains using a binding spell and told them about Aizen and location. Aizen and Hitsugaya continued to fight when Aizen suddenly stabbed Hitsugaya in the stomach then punched him hard enough for him to fall. "Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Ah, Rukia. Long time no see." Aizen said as he stabbed Hitsugaya again.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki!"

"So, that's Sode no Shirayuki, the most beautiful zanpakutou in all of Soul Society. It's too bad that I can't see what it can do." Aizen flash stepped and stabbed Rukia too. "It's too bad that you two can't see the fall of Soul Society." Aizen quickly left before any of the captains or vice-captains came to avoid meaningless fights.

Matsumoto, Renji and Ichigo arrived a few seconds after Aizen left. They immediately took Hitsugaya and Rukia to the 4th division so that their injuries could be treated. When they got there, Unohana-taichou and her fukutaichou treated Hitsugaya's and Rukia's injuries. Unohana looked for Hitsugaya's pulse, to see how weak or strong it is. Unfortunately, she couldn't find one.

They had a captain and vice-captain meeting in an hour due to Aizen's appearance and she plans to tell them the bad news during the meeting. She asked her fukutaichou to tell Rukia's taichou that she can't join the meeting because of her injuries and she's unconscious.

---

"Unohana-taichou, how are Hitsugaya-taichou and Kuchiki-fukutaichou?" the sou-taichou asked. Matsumoto, Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya and Ukitake had worried looks on their faces. Hinamori wasn't there because she's still in the fourth division.

"Kuchiki-fukutaichou is fine but her wound is deep. She shouldn't do anything that would push herself too hard." Sighs of relief were heard from Renji, Ichigo, Matsumoto and Ukitake while Byakuya looked relaxed.

"How about Hitsugaya-taichou?" Matsumoto asked

"Hitsugaya-taichou had a lot of fatal wounds and blood loss. He… is… gone." Everybody in the room gasped, Byakuya's eyes widened and the sou-taichou's expression changed.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Matsumoto asked

"Aizen's attacks were just too…" Unohana didn't get to finish her sentence as she heard Matsumoto sob.

"I see…" Yamamoto said sadly, "You are all dismissed." The captains and vice-captains walked silently out of the meeting hall. They're all headed to one place- to where Hitsugaya's body is, the fourth division. They're all there to do one thing- to say goodbye to fellow shinigami, fellow captain… friend.

---

I killed Shirou-chan. I'm a very bad person. T.T


End file.
